Tentación
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: La miró morder la punta de la pluma y fruncir el entrecejo, sonrió de medio lado y se levantó del asiento, enrrolló la "tarea" que había estado haciendo, vale que le había dicho a Remus que se iba a estudiar, pero se había concentrado en otra cosa, en alg


Disclaimer:Todo, casi absolutamente todo, es de J.K.(hey que la trama la hice yo :3)

El fic es un regalito para mi Colmillos querida y para (lo lamento colmillos pero tendrás que compartir) Andrea por su cumple y porque me lo pidió (bueno, a las fickers en general nos lo pidió xD) en el foro de Weird sisters

* * *

Se mordió el labio impaciente mientras la observaba acomodarse el cabello en una coleta para que no le molestara al escribir.

Diablos, aquella muchacha era su perdición. Aún no entendía como podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta, no recordaba cuando exactamente le había comenzado a atraer, tal vez ese día en que se la pasó viendo todo el día, intentando comprobar que lo que Cornamenta le decía en sus largos monólogos elogíandola era verdad o no. Para su mala suerte si lo era, parecía que aquel Lucifer, del que Lunático tanto le había hablado, intentaba hacerle morder la manzana, caer en la tentación. Y valla que si que lo había logrado, no era cosa de todos los días verlo a él, precisamente a él, el rompecorazones, el galante, el guaperas, desesperado por una muchacha, deseoso por la novia de su mejor amigo. Porque si, la pelirroja estaba saliendo con Cornamenta desde hacía más de dos semanas, y Sirius se sentía un traidor, una basura, no le daba la cara para verlo de frente. Simplemente no podía, pareciera que el valor del cual siempre ostentaba le abandonaba cuando debía mirar a Prongs a los ojos.

La vio tachar varias veces una palabra, similar a lo que él hizo hace dos meses, cuando tachó de su pergamino "LxS". Ese impulso de escribir su nombre unido al de otra persona le había dado miedo, aunque no quería admitirlo, se había acojonado. Él siempre había dicho que sería un alma libre, inalcanzable para cualquier mujer, teniendo como única prioridad a sus amigos. Estaba faltando a su palabra, estaba traicionanado la amistad de su hermano, porque el hecho de solo mirarla teniéndola en cuenta como mujer, pensando en cómo sería probar sus labios y en cómo se sentiría rodear su cintura, le hacía sentir como un traidor, como la peor escoria que existiera en el mundo.

Intentó apartar la vista de ella, desvió sus ojos buscado algún otro punto de distracción, lamentablemente no lo encontró. Para su suerte o desfortuna, él y ella se encontraban solos en la biblioteca, bueno, no solos del todo, estaba Madam Pince, la cual estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que ni siquiera la llegada de Filch podría distraerla, por ese entonces todo el colegio estaba enterado de que la bibliotecaria y el conserje estaban intentando forjar una relación.

La miró morder la punta de la pluma y fruncir el entrecejo, sonrió de medio lado y se levantó del asiento, enrrolló la "tarea" que había estado haciendo, vale que le había dicho a Remus que se iba a estudiar, pero se había concentrado en otra cosa, en algo que generalmente era algo que solo hacía James, mirar a Lily.

Guardó todo en la mochila, en realidad no lo guardó, más bien introdujo todo echo un revoltijo y de una manera un tanto brusca. Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la salida, guñándole un ojo a Madam Pince, la cual como siempre le miraba como si quisiera degollarlo, no podía culpársele, no al menos cuando Sirius fue el causante de que todo el colegio supiera de sus aventuras con el conserje.

Antes de abandonar compleatamente aquel lugar vió como el objeto de sus deseos se cargaba la mochila al hombro y acomodaba la silla junto a la mesa. Con una sonrisa de medio lado aguardó unos momentos al lado de la puerta de ingreso . Cuando la vió salir no lo pensó ni un momento, dejó todas sus dudas y preocupaciones a un lado, nada importó en ese instante. Arrinconó suavemente a la muchacha contra la pared, para luego unir fugazmente los labios de ambos y rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos. Cuando se separaron la miró unos instantes a los ojos para luego alejarse completamente e iniciar su camino hacia la sala común, cuando iba por la mitad del camino el llamado de ella le hizo detenerse. A lo lejos vió como la prefecta le miraba algo confusa y con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego decir-¿Qué coño ha sido eso Black?-

-Bueno comunmente se les denomina beso Evans, pensaba que siendo la novia de James a esta altura ya sabrías lo que eran.- Sentenció alzando una ceja perpicaz.

-Lo sé Black- Respondió roja de la furia- A lo que me refiero es por qué lo has hecho-

El muchacho se volteó y continuó su camino mientras decía en voz alta, lo suficientemente como para que la chica lo oyera-Un pensador muggle de los que me habla siempre Lunático una vez dijo "la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella" Espero que te haya gustado. - pronunció para luego agregar- Te aseguro que nunca más volverá a pasar preciosa- Siguió su paso asia la torre. Vale, había besado a la chica de su amigo, solo sería una vez, tal vez en aquella ocación se podía poner en práctica la frase "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

* * *

Bueno para mi me quedó algo OOC, porque definitivamente todos sabemos que Sirius no traicionaría a James de ninguna forma, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que te haya gustado Andrea.

Aclaro que yo soy fiel seguidora al Lily/James, es que me salió escribir esto. Pero Lily prefecta perfecta Evans es propiedad de James gilipollas Potter y James gilipollas Potter está dividido en tres tercios de propiedad. Un tercio me pertenece a mi, otro a Lily y el último al resto de la seguidoras de este guapo moreno xD

Saludos .

P.D: Momento de publicidad...

Pasad por aquí (vale, nunc ame imaginé haciendo publicidad xD)

h t t p : / / f a n f i c s c i u d a d f l o t a n t e . f o r o s . w s /

(sacar los espacios)

Satisfecha por la publicidad...


End file.
